


Before the concert

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: - So many people.- And all because it was us who came to listen.





	Before the concert

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-23422116_200606

Till thoughtfully looked from the podium where, before the concert, along with Paul, they went to sit and rest from the turmoil that is now happening behind the scenes. Yes, and from the podium was curious to see how everything looked.

\- So many people,” Paul said thoughtfully. - From here you can see how many of them there are. Like the sea before us.

\- Sea ...” Till whispered with an echo.

Till always compared the crowd with the sea - restless and boiling, but giving cool air. They needed him - sometimes you need to rest from the fire, and your eyes began to water after a long look at the fire. But the sea ... You could look at it forever.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, Till noticed a fan spinning alongside, but did not touch. Let it spin. Is it a pity?

\- Sometimes I think: maybe it is better to stop? - Paul broke the silence, lightly touching Till's palm. - We have already proved everything. But I can not.

\- Stop?

Paul nodded, looking at the crowd.

\- From them sometimes and not so much energy goes. Maybe the crowd did not swing, and maybe just a mentality and a little return? Although age also has weight.

Till sighed. It would not have been ruffled, but at their age they sit at home with their grandchildren and jump around the stage. Although asked to be daughters Till does not intend to. Like Paul - Emile. Have time. In the meantime ...

\- It is time.


End file.
